


Equivocal

by Wanderingurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ambiguous conversation, Erica and Boyd are alive, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I had this conversation between them that I wanted to write so here it is, Isaac lives with Derek, M/M, Mostly canon for the rest, POV Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, childish friends, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingurl/pseuds/Wanderingurl
Summary: An ambiguous conversation between Stiles and Derek.It's a really short story.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 36





	Equivocal

"I know you want it," Derek said suddenly out of nowhere.

Stiles who had been staring out the window in Derek's apartment, lost in his thoughts, almost gave a start at the unexpected intervention of the werewolf. The man in question had been reading a book on the couch, his back on Stiles. Isaac was upstairs doing whatever he was doing in his room. The silence had been complete, at least for the human seated by the windowsill.

"What?" He said confused and looking at Derek who had now closed his book and turned around to stare back at him.

"You never brought the subject, but it's so obvious that now that we have time - since we don't know when Scott is gonna come - I can no longer ignore it," the werewolf added.

Stiles' brain short-circuited, what was happening? What was Derek talking about?

"Come on, Stiles, stop playing dumb, you know what I'm talking about," the man said with little irritation and yet still a little playful smile on his lips.

Stiles had to think quickly.

He had probably done or said something before they had settled in this silence. He had come in an hour ago. So he tried to make a list :

\- He had come unannounced as Derek and Isaac had just finished eating their lunch. -> Derek was not pleased, even more so when Stiles had declared that it was 'Monopoly day' and that his best friend would be joining them later.

\- He had then complained about the lack of furniture in Derek's loft since there were only three chairs and a beaten up couch that he didn't want to seat onto. -> they had then argued about whether or not it was time to rebuild the Hale house until Derek had snapped and growled an "okay" to cease the debate.

\- Isaac had long fled to his bedroom upstairs. -> Derek had lifted his eyebrows and given an accusing look to the human.

And then Derek had disappeared upstairs himself to fetch a book probably from his own bedroom and Stiles had taken a seat on the windowsill.

Stiles couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but finally he thought that maybe it hadn't been about what he had said or done but about what he had smelled like at one point. Plus, the fact that Derek didn't seem to want to say out loud what he was talking about, it really looked private. And Stiles could only think about one thing then.

"Okay," he finally said with nervousness and hope. "Why do you want to talk about it, now?"

"Because I thought you wanted to wait to be an adult, but your birthday was eight months ago and you still kept on not saying anything." the werewolf answered more relaxed now that Stiles was cooperating.

"Well, hum... I never thought that you would care about this," the human answered, trying not to blush, almost succeeding.

"Of course, I care. I'm sure it would work."

Stiles' eyebrows were the one to lift up now. He would have never guessed that the man before him would be up to be anything with him. It had already been hard enough to win his trust... it seemed too good to be true that he felt the need to pinch himself or count his fingers. But he thought better of it, it was hard on Derek to react like this, he had to put some faith into what was happening : Derek was engaging a conversation about becoming more than friends.

"You don't think so? You're afraid?" the man asked since Stiles was staying quiet. "I'm sure you will be good at it."

Stiles flushed instantly. Was Derek talking about sex, now? Why would he say something like that? Was he not talking about a serious relationship? Did he thought that Stiles was only interested in his body? Was he suggesting a friends with benefits kind of relationship?

"Why would you say that?" the human asked while warmth seemed to leave his entire body. He wanted more than just sex. Of course, he had many wet dreams about the man but there were also lots of fantasies about cuddles and chaste kisses.

"Because I know you, I trust you and you've proved enough times that you could do anything."

Suddenly there was movement coming from upstairs and Isaac quickly appeared and went down the stairs without looking at anybody. Stiles immediately realized that the other werewolf had understood their "subtle" conversation. But Derek went on "I thought you would ask Scott but maybe he refused-"

"Scott?" Stiles interrupted all confused.

But instead of explaining himself Derek asked Isaac where he was going since the younger wolf was heading for the main entrance.

"Well, since you two are having two different conversations, I'd rather not be present when one of you notices," Isaac answered slowly while pushing the sliding door.

"We're not having two different conversations," Derek refuted now his back on Stiles.

"Oh, yes you are. At first, I, myself, thought you were being really bold, knowing that I was upstairs, but then I realized that you were just talking about the bite and, I don't think that Stiles got it yet, am I right?"

Stiles was too mortified to answer Isaac but, the guy didn't wait and left.

_"I know you want it... I'm sure it would work... I'm sure you will be good at it... I thought you would ask Scott-"_

"Stiles?"

Derek was now facing him and even stepping closer and Stiles couldn't step back since he was already at the farthest end of the room ; and he really wanted to run away.

"Were we really having a misunderstanding?" Derek stopped about six feet from him and Stiles couldn't look anywhere but at the floor.

"Huh..." he swallowed with difficulty. "I don't want the bite."

"What?"

He had once refused the bite from Peter even though he hadn't felt honest. He had thought that one day, he would have asked Derek if he had really felt the need. He had also made an agreement with Scott for the true alpha to bite him if he was dying... but this refusal even though it was sincere, it was heartbreaking. Just like the fact that Derek didn't seem to understand the misunderstanding or even care about his feelings. Everyone in the pack knew, everyone, even those who couldn't smell it on him. The sole thought of Derek voluntarily ignoring Stiles' attraction towards him made him able to move around the older man and follow in Isaac's footsteps.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked this time the human.

"I don't know."

"Wait! What is going on? What did I miss? I thought you were about to say yes!"

Derek rapidly caught up with Stiles who was struggling with the heavy and rusty door. "Damn it," he cursed before the werewolf grabbed him by the shoulder to make him turn around. He really felt like crying and couldn't look at the other man's face. "We were having two different conversations. Now, can you let me go die alone please?" he mumbled but he had no doubt that the wolf's ears would hear him perfectly.

"What were you talking about?" the man insisted anyway.

"Seriously?" the young Stilinski whined and finally looked at Derek's face noticing how sincerely confused the man was. "Seriously? You can't connect the dots?" He was now not only hurt but also outraged. " ** _I know you want it... You never talk about it but it's so obvious I can no longer ignore_ _it,_** " he mimicked the alpha's voice. "Don't you realize how ambiguous those words are when **you** say them to **me**? _-_ **What** would **I** want from **you**? Who is the one playing dumb here? You even talked about me being an adult now. Like 'legal'! You didn't say exactly what you were talking about out loud so it seemed like a really private conversation. You can't pretend that everything you said never sounded sexual, especially when it is well known how obsessed I am when it comes to you!"

Derek had let go of the younger man's shoulder during his monologue so Stiles tried again to aim for the door, to open it but, after a second the werewolf spoke again. "So - So this is serious?"

Stiles closed his eyes, he felt like a drama queen making a scene and trying to storm out and yet failing but, for his defense, he had werewolves in his life, he had the damn right to act like he was on stage. He let his forehead thunk against the door and took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"You would be mine?" the man behind him asked. "I thought it was just like you had done with Lydia. That once we would be together you would realize that-"

"It is nothing like Lydia," Stiles interrupted calmly. "I was in love with an idea, I didn't know her at first. And then we were friends and I didn't realize that my feelings had changed. I was so focused on my previous fantasies that when we started to hang out, it slapped me hard. And then I told her and she smiled and then she said that maybe I didn't know what love is and then-" he took a long breath again, and opened his eyes. His forehead was still pressed against the cold metal of the door.

What had Derek just said?

He turned around and the werewolf was watching him with concern and maybe hope ; like every time Stiles would expose one of his plans, he was very attentive. And it hit him, the both of them were quite inexperienced when it comes to relationships. Stiles frowned and Derek mirrored him.

"Yes," the human finally answered but the wolf had already forgotten what had been the question so he frowned even deeper.

However, as he was about to elaborate his answer, he heard the doors of the elevator open behind him and then soon someone's footsteps coming toward the door on his back and a second later Scott was right beside him with a big smile on his face and his arms full of bags. "Hey guys!"

Both of them looked at Scott paralyzed like deer caught in the headlights but the true alpha went further in the loft to put his bags somewhere near the couch. "Are you guys okay?" he asked as he was then fetching his phone in the pocket of his jacket, but got no answer. "Why did Isaac send me a text saying ' _Don't come to the loft it's not safe_ ' with a smiley face?"

Stiles and Derek stared at each other for a second and both looked away, the human coughed and the werewolf decided to close the door that Scott had left open. "Hum.... well, Derek and I have a lot to talk about... and huh... we will continue later," Stiles finally answered while scratching his head nervously. "Can you text Isaac back so we can start playing?"

He did not wait for Scott to agree and as Derek was about to leave his side and go to the kitchen - to get certainly beverages and bowls to put the junk food Scott had brought - Stiles stopped him by grabbing his forearm. "Wait. Just a sec," he whispered like he was about to tell a secret. The man looked back and he could still read the confusion on his features, so Stiles decided to go for it.

He reached out his other hand to put it on Derek's shoulder and cut the distance between them and then kissed him softly. The tension in the werewolf's body suddenly disappeared and his hands went for Stiles' face holding it like something precious and breakable but the kiss only lasted two seconds because of the sudden crash of another surprised wolf's phone. The human's cheeks were red but as he looked around, he saw that so did the other two men's and he chuckled softly. "Well, that's done. I'll take the ship." he declared with growing smile, he patted Derek's shoulders and the other man let his own hands slide to his chest and along his own body and they parted ways.

Scott was pinching his lips, trying to repress his excitement and was playing with his phone nervously. "The phone is okay?" Stiles asked while he was preventing himself from jumping all over the place.

"Yes!" his best friend answered with a high-pitched voice. 

And then Isaac went back with a loud entrance. "So! Can we now play Monopoly?"

"Dude! They kissed! You missed everything!" Scott suddenly burst out and tried to hug Isaac but ended up tackling him to the floor.

"Ouch! Ew! I don't want to know anything!" Isaac yelled like a prude and Scott laughed and repeated over and over "They kissed! They kissed! They kissed!..." like a five year old as they were both getting up.

Then Stiles saw Derek crouch in the kitchen, disappearing between the kitchen furniture but never resurfacing, so he left the two 'kids' behind and went to see what the man was doing.

"Hey," he whispered when he came up to him and crouched to be on the same eye-level.

Derek's face was bright pink and he looked very shy. "Make them leave please," he begged with annoyance.

"Nope. It's Monopoly day. No one can cut it."

"It wasn't until you arrived. You can postpone."

"We always postpone. Come on, at least it's not the whole pack. Imagine how Erica would have reacted if she had been there ? Or my _dad._ "

Derek's eyes went wide, he looked like a kicked puppy and Stiles launched at him to kiss him again this time with more passion.

But a minute later, they were again interrupted by Scott who was chanting happily "They are kissing! They are kissing!..." while Isaac was making disgusted noises and covering his ears and yelling "No! I don't want to see!" and running upstairs again with Scott on his tail. 

"By the way, I want to be yours but I don't want the bite now, unless it is the mating one," Stiles said with a smile and put a last kiss on Derek's nose before standing up and shouting to his childish friends to come back to play.

"I love you too," the man still seated on the floor whispered with a large smile and pink ears.

"Mom and Dad are flirting," Scott teased Isaac while he was pulling the shy one down the stairs by his arms.

"Huh? Mom and Dad?" Stiles repeated with already a monologue on stereotypes ready to spit.

"Yes, you're definitely a dad while Derek is obviously a mom," Scott affirmed and glanced at Isaac to get a confirmation and was met with an energetic nod in response.

Derek stood up and crossed his arms and then nodded too. "It's quite true, indeed."

So Stiles let it go.

And then they crouched in the middle of the room, on the floor, near the couch, and played for hours, eating crap and shouting a lot as Stiles was always suspiciously winning. Then, Isaac and Scott left with false pretexts and Stiles and Derek were left alone for the night to clear all misunderstandings left and sort out their feelings.


End file.
